


Nelly x Adric first kiss.

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Kiss, I just want the ship to show up as common NGL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: The kids kiss each other.





	Nelly x Adric first kiss.

Nelly and Adric were walking on the boardwalk, eating ice cream. Nelly’s ice cream was strawberry and Adric’s was pistachio.   
Suddenly, Adric held Nelly’s hand.  
He brought the Georgian chestnut-head to a nearby bench. The two of them sat, and Adric kissed Nelly on the cheek. The two of them blushed.  
Adric and Nelly gently dropped the ice cream beside them, and kissed with their mouths.   
Then they ate the resto f their ice cream and walked away.


End file.
